


A Very Needed Rest

by Naoto120



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoto120/pseuds/Naoto120
Summary: Between Jacob being obliviated and him leaving New York, Newt and Queenie have a short but very needed heart-to-heart.





	A Very Needed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I know that this is short and has probably been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at writing for this fandom. I hope you like it. If you do, please be sure to let me know and I'll write more in the future.

     The days Newt spend in New York left him feeling more feeling more physically and emotionally drained than he has been in a long time. It’s not every day Newt makes new friends, or interacts with humans at all really. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have any sort of meaningful conversation with a creature capable of actually understanding what he had said. Sadly, this newfound companionship came to an end far too quickly. Not only will he be forced to leave back for England the next day, but one of his three friends no longer has any memory of his existence. To make matters even worse, the orders for both Jacob’s obliviation and Newt’s departure came from the same people that had tried to execute him and Tina just hours before. The cruelness of it all could almost make one laugh.

     None of this even takes into consideration the fact that Newt, a wizard that never even received a complete education, found himself fighting the darkest wizard of them all, Grindelwald. Newt can still clearly remember every single one of Grindelwald’s lightning strikes (which, now that he thinks about it, were all quite unnecessary given that Newt was already on the ground unable to fight back). And then there is the reason they dueled in the first place… Poor, poor Credence. Yet another obscurial Newt failed to save.

     Newt immediately ejects those thoughts from his head. No, now is not the time to think about that. There are much more important matters at hand. Namely, his magical suitcase full of beasts that are probably still worried over the safety of their beloved friend. As soon as Newt arrived at the Goldstein’s residence, where he planned to rest a bit before leaving for his home country the following day, he hurried to the spare bedroom, climbed inside his suitcase, and got to work. Now he is making his rounds, taking much longer than normal in order to reassure his creatures that he is alright and there is no need for fear any longer

     In the middle of his nightly attempt to convince Pickett to join the other bowtruckles on their tree, Newt heard someone approach him from behind. “You should probably go to sleep. I can tell you’re quite tired,” Queenie says in her usual soft voice. Newt takes a second to think before responding.

     “I’m sorry for making you worry, but my creatures need me.” He doesn’t look up at her, instead placing Pickett in his pocket after convincing himself he’ll have better luck tomorrow, another nightly tradition.

     “Look at you, you poor thing. I don’t think you’ve slept in days. Here, I’ll finish this for you. You go on up to bed.” Queenie grabs his arm as he tries to walk past her to the mooncalves. He still doesn’t make eye contact.

     “Thank you, but no. They need me so they can know I’m alright.” He makes no attempt to fight out of Queenie’s grip, but even one with no skill in legitimacy whatsoever could tell how much he desires to escape the contact. Queenie, who doesn’t have the heart to keep him from the only companions he’s had for years, let go. Newt silently continues on his way.

     Although he isn’t surprised Queenie continued to walk after him, he cannot help but feel slightly frustrated. Worrying about his well-being is the last thing either of the Goldstein sisters needs. The both of them already have enough on their plates. Queenie should be spending this time being sad about Jacob, whom she obviously loves dearly. Even Newt has the social skills to pick up on that. Tina is likely in her room mourning Credence…

     Credence… The despair that came from holding both Credence and Jacob in the same thought stopped Newt dead in his tracks. Remembering who he is currently with, Newt quickly forces himself to focus on the creatures still in need of their nighttime feeding. Even so, he has learned by now that it is foolish to underestimate Queenie. He knows she must have caught his thought, even though it only lasted a second.

     Newt again found his arm held by the younger sister, though the hold is much softer this time. “It’s not your fault, you know? You did everything you could. The same goes for the girl in Sudan.” Newt knows what she says is true, but that doesn’t change the fact that he had failed. Now he doesn’t even have the obscurus he successfully separated from the little girl. He had checked, and MACUSA didn’t put it back after Gra… Grindelwald took it out. Newt wasn’t surprised, but it still hurt. Knowing the girl’s death had been a waste hurt almost as much as the girl’s death itself. Almost. Saying it hurt more would just be an insult to her. Newt would be lying to say he doesn’t think about her dying in his arms everyday, and everyone knows how terrible Newt is at lying.

     “Thank you, Queenie… I-I’ll go to sleep soon.” He waits for her to let go before continuing on his way. To his great relief, Queenie doesn’t follow.

     “Good night. You can help yourself to anything in the kitchen if you’re hungry.” Without leaving Newt any time to respond (not that he would have anyway), she left towards the suitcase exit. Newt got back to work.

     He finally finishes about half an hour later. After emerging from the suitcase, he swears he can hear footsteps heading away from the door.  Newt smiles before collapsing on the bed. As hard as today has been, he knows he should focus his thoughts on the future. He’ll be able to publish his book soon. Hopefully that will supply him with a good enough reason to come back here and see Tina again. Suddenly, the fear of Queenie reading his thoughts creeps into his head. Newt forces his thoughts to silence themselves as he falls asleep.

     One niffler, two niffler, three niffler, four niff…………


End file.
